Switch
by Mayonayys
Summary: Modern AU. Cafe Latte and The Strangest Little Light spin off. OCxHidan. Minor OCxDeidara. Olivia gets invited out by Deidara only to find out he's a player, heartbroken and drunk, she uses Hidan to make him jealous. Rated M for language. Let me know if i should make this an ongoing series!


A/N: You don't have to have read TSLL or Cafe Latte to enjoy this! Please enjoy. Review if you like it and want more!

* * *

Olivia was literally throwing things out of her closet as she looked for the perfect outfit, letting out a soft cry as she slumped to the floor in front of her closet. She had already tried on a dozen outfits and nothing was up to her standards.

"Nothing looks good on me…" She pouted to herself, she looked down and poked at her chubby belly, feeling sorry for herself.

But she let out a sigh and pushed herself off the floor. "I have to be confident," she told herself, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"Okay…" She got back to work on going through all of the clothes she owned. Finally, she tried on one last outfit, it wasn't the best, but it would have to do. It looked fine, and most of all, she was still comfortable in it.

It was a high waisted, black, circle skirt paired with a tight fitting, white, sleeveless top. She slapped on a black choker to go with it and her only pair of black heels. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes rolling over her own body with an approving look in her eyes.

"Guess this'll have to do!" She mentally patted herself on the back.

She left out of her tiny apartment, grabbing a matching black clutch on the way out, and headed to her friend Kamryn's house.

She quickly arrived at Kamryn's house, only to find out her friend wasn't yet ready to head out.

"Kamryn…" Olivia pouted out to her friend, tonight was important to her, and she didn't want to go alone.

It was the first time a boy had invited her out somewhere, and was probably going to be the last…

"Fine, fine," Kamryn hoisted herself up off of her couch and went to her bedroom.

It seemed that, even though she was much skinnier and sexy, Kamryn still had just as much trouble as Olivia finding an outfit.

She settled on a cute halter top and a dark pink high waisted skirt, looking herself over in the mirror one last time, she frowned.

"C'mon Kam…" Olivia pouted from across the room, as she saw the look on Kam's face, "you promised."

"I'm coming…" Kamryn sighed out, turning from the mirror and finally putting her heels on.

"We're gonna be late!" Olivia continued to pout as she rushed Kamryn.

"I said I'm coming," The woman huffed out as they finally exited her bedroom, and rushed out of her apartment door.

They arrived at the club promptly, standing in line for some time. Olivia shivered as the wind blew, regretting not bringing a jacket. She told herself they would soon be inside where all the warm bodies ground together, and she wouldn't have to worry about being cold.

"I wonder if they're here already…" Olivia pondered, wouldn't that be just great… He could already be here, meeting other girls and having a good time. She let out a huff that went unnoticed by her friend.

Kamryn was lost in her own thoughts, but snapped out of it to ask a question. "Where'd you meet this guy anyways?" She shifted on her too high heels.

"The coffee shop down the street from work," Olivia drew in an excited breath, "He works for Akatsuki, and I think he likes me too." The brunette beamed and Kamryn paled.

Olivia was about to ask what was wrong, but Kamryn plastered a smile on her face and continued their conversation, "Really, I think I met him the other day when you were gone, he seemed nice."

"You did?" Olivia squeaked in surprise, "He's so handsome isn't he?" She swooned as she thought of her crush. It had been a while since a guy had caught her attention like he did.

"Sure," Kam said, sounding a little uninterested to Olivia, though her mind was still on her new found crush.

"Oh, we're next!" Olivia blurted out, realizing they had slowly been inching up in the line.

The two finally made their way into the noisy club, Olivia's eye rolled over the crowed and she gulped, she wasn't used to being around so many people.

"I'm gonna go look for him…" She hesitated, hoping Kamryn would join her, but the other woman threw up a hand and started walking off to the bar.

"I guess I'll go find a seat at the bar then…" Kamryn sighed to herself, only barely loud enough for Olivia to hear.

Olivia first scoped out the dance floor, looking for her male friends long blonde hair. With no luck, she finally started looking out around the booths, when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

There sat Deidara, along with a few other people, some who she recognized, in the VIP section of the club.

Olivia wouldn't lie, she was a bit intimidated, he was with a rather large group and all of them looked important.

She waved back, and he stood from his seat to come get her, another guy following behind him, who she knew as Hidan.

"Hey Deidara, Hey Hidan!" Olivia yelled over the music as the two approached. From what she could tell, the two were best friends, though they didn't always act like it.

"Hey Livvy," Deidara put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a side hug and making her blush. Hidan just nodded at her, standing a few feet away from the two, holding his signature perturbed look on his face.

"Thought you said you were bringing a friend." Deidara looked around, a little confused.

"She went to the bar…" Olivia hesitantly pulled away from Deidara, she liked him, sure, but this was a little too much contact for her already.

"We should go find her so she can sit with us," He smiled, "Plus I think Hidans getting lonely."

Olivia gave a giggle and Hidan just cursed at Deidara, though it was drowned out by the music.

The three of them made their way over to the bar, where they eventually found Kamryn chatting it up with Kisame. Olivia was a bit surprised, but a grin grew on her face. From here, she seemed to be hitting it off with the large shark-like man.

"Kamryn!" Olivia enveloped Kamryn from behind, surprising the woman. "I see you've met Kisame,"She poked Kamryn in the side lightly, wiggling her brows at the blonde.

"Something like that," Kamryn replied, before Olivia interrupted her.

"This is Deidara," She bubbly pointed to the blonde man who stood behind her, then grumbled out, "And his rude friend Hidan."

Hidan cursed again, this time at Oliva, the music again drowning it out.

"Oh." Kamryn let out a giggle, recalling her mistake, and slight panic. "Nice to meet you."

The men just nodded, not bothering to yell over the music.

They all sat silently looking at one another for a moment, no one knowing what to say next. So, Olivia decided to leave the two to get along on their own.

"Well, we're gonna go dance!" Olivia proclaimed, grabbing Deidara by the hand and pulling him out towards the dance floor, but before she got to it she detoured back to the VIP section of the club. Hidan stood for a moment with Kisame and Kamryn, a few emotions flickering over his face quickly before he left to follow the two.

"What?" Deidara stopped her looking confused, "Thought we were gonna dance?" He raised a brow at her, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well…" Olivia rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't dance… I just wanted to give the two some space, and it was the first thing to come to mind."

"Oh, come on." He tugged at her arm a little, despite the look on her face, "It'll be fun."

Reluctantly, she agreed, letting him pull her onto the dance floor.

They started some ways apart, Olivia very inexperiencedly dancing along to the music. This would be better if she had a few drinks in her, she thought, trying her best not to look like a fool.

Then, Deidara let out a small laugh, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close to himself so she could hear him. "Just relax, let the music move you." He gently placed his hands on her hips, surprising her a bit, "let me guide you." He whispered into her ear, as her back side was now pressed against him.

She sway her hips against his, slowly at first, before building up the confidence to actually go along with the rhythm of the music.

She closed her eyes and did as he said, letting the music flow through her, and a small smile grew on her face.

When she got a decent rhythm, he let go of her hips and the two separated, she danced freely now, just like she would if she would alone in her own bedroom.

The two laughed and danced together for a few songs before he seemed to get a little distracted. He leaned in close to her, whispering in her ear. "I'll be right back."

She nodded, but now alone on the dance floor felt nervous. She hesitantly started dancing again and ended up bumping into another patron, and started to apologizes profusely.

She was just about to leave the dance floor when a hand captured her own, pulling her a little too hard and into the owner's body. The owner of the hand let out an 'oof' as her body bumped him in the chest. "W-wha..?" She let out, surprised.

"Well… Thought you could use a hand out here." She recognized the voice and her head whipped around. She felt her chest tighten as she realized who she was pressed against.

"Hidan?" She pulled herself away from the man, wondering what in the world had gotten into him. "W-what are you doing?" She questioned him.

He shrugged, honestly wondering the same himself, "looked like you needed some help since Dei left."

She hesitated, but nodded, if she were to stay on the dance floor, she would like someone there with her, though she wasn't too sure Hidan was the right person for this job.

That's when the track suddenly stopped and the DJ came on over the mic, "Aight, guys, it's time to slow it down a notch, so grab the nearest chick and dance." He let out a laugh as the slow, but still upbeat, track starts playing. Most of the people on the dance floor took this time to rest and go grab a drink, Hidan and Olivia just stood there in the middle of the floor.

"Well, fuck this…" Hidan said, stuffing his hands in his pocket and walking away, but not before gesturing her to follow, which she nervously did.

He led them back to the VIP section, where all those important looking men sat. A couple of women seemed to have joined them, a few of the guys had their arms thrown around their shoulders, but one woman in particular caught her eye. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with silky blue locks tied up in a bun, it made Olivia second guess herself belonging with this sort of group. She gulped, placing her hands in front of her, in a shy manner.

Hidan scooted into one side of the large booth seat, which was a "U" shape around a short sitting table, that was covered in booze. Olivia just stood at the end of the table, not sure what to do.

"Who's the girl?" One of the guys spoke up, his appearance was very striking. He had a face tattoo that made its seem the edges of his mouth were stitched up, dark skin, and striking green eyes. He had his arm around some scantily clad blonde woman, who seemed to only be interested in pouring him booze.

"She's a friend of Deidara's," Hidan sneered out, "She's some annoying college brat."

"Oooh, Deidara's newest fling, eh?" The other man spoke back up, "Not too shabby." His eyes rolled over her body and she suddenly felt the need to put more layers of clothes on.

Though, Olivia's brow creased at the word fling, is that all she was to him, she thought to herself. A small pout appeared on her face.

"Look, you've done went and hurt her feelings," another man spoke up, she sort of recognized him, he had deep black eyes and long black hair, she had seen him with Kisame in the coffee shop a few times. He was always quiet then, he was obviously drunk now.

"Ah, shut up, guys." Hidan waved a hand in the air at the people, "and for fucks sake, have a seat."

Olivia just nodded at Hidan, a bit surprised that Hidan was sticking up for her. She scooted around the booth, hands holding the back of her skirt down, and sat down in between Hidan and the blue haired woman.

"Hello, I'm Olivia," She gave the stoic woman a small smile. The woman just nodded back, taking a sip of her colorful drink.

Olivia sat with the group for a while, Deidara nowhere to be seen.

A few drinks were shoved in her direction and after a while of rejecting them, she started to get tired of it and just took the drinks. She had a few shots in her before she got the courage to talk to the group.

"So, what's the occasion?" She surveyed the group once again, as they all seemed to be too caught up in their own things to answer her. So she nudged Hidan, who was just somberly drinking, occasionally laughing at something someone else said. He was being unusually calm, he was never like this the few times she had met him, but maybe this was just how drinking affected him.

"Hm?" He cast his gaze down to her, noticed the small pout on her lips.

"Everyone ignored me…" She grumbled to herself before speaking up, "What's the occasion?"

"Ah…" He rubbed the back of his head, "you don't know? Its Deidara's birthday."

She looked surprised, suddenly feeling bad about not knowing. She was about to speak when someone in the group interrupted her.

"Where is Deidara anyways?" One of the random ladies that was there asked, "I miss the little cutie."

Olivia frowned at her words, feeling a pang of jealousy, but too was wandering the same thing.

"I think I saw him with Naomi earlier," the man with the stitch tattoos spoke up, "Probably getting to know her in the bathroom... again!" He let out a loud laugh.

Olivia gulped, suddenly feeling like she shouldn't be here. How could he invite her here and then go off with some woman? He must not really like her after all.

Her heart sank, and she visibly slumped in the booth. She reached for one of the mystery shots on the table, downing it quickly. Might as well take advantage of the free booze, she thought.

Hidan noticed her change in character, and gave the stiches man a glare, gesturing to Olivia when he caught his attention.

"Oh…" he spoke out quietly, before trying to correct himself, "I mean… Well… shit… Look girl," He caught Olivia's attention, "He's a player, you're better off with a real man, like me." He laughed as he finished, giving her a toothy grin.

Olivia just scrunched up her nose at his words, he was… old… this disgusted reaction made the whole table laugh.

"Just enjoy yourself," The woman to her right finally spoke, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

Olivia let out a sigh, she should just have fun, she thought to herself. She steeled herself, pushing Deidara out of her mind as she took another shot that was handed to her by the woman by her side.

She was already starting to feel it, but resolved to now get absolutely shit faced.

After calling down the waitress and getting a proper drink, she casually joined in the conversation the group was having, laughing and having a good time with them, more-so than she had had before.

Just when she was really feeling good, Deidara walked up to the group, looking a bit awkward.

She drunkenly looked him over, and couldn't tell if his clothes looked disheveled, or if that was just her imagination. Then she spotted the telltale sign that he had been with someone. A dark hicky was poking out of the collar of his shirt. She couldn't help the frown that came upon her face and her brows furrowing.

"Sorry guys, had something to do…" He rubbed the back of his head, letting out a little laugh. "Sorry, Livvy." He apologized directly to her, giving a look that made it seem that he was just waiting for her to say it was okay.

When she didn't, and just had another sip of her drink, he tried to usher Hidan out of his seat, but Olivia stopped him by looping her arm with Hidan's and glaring at Deidara.

This took both Hidan and Deidara by surprise, and Deidara was about to protest, but Olivia stopped him by sticking her tongue out at him.

He, instead, went to the other side of the booth and scooted in, sitting directly across from Olivia. He kept giving her apologetic looks, but she ignored him. Her one arm still linked up with Hidan's, she used her other to down her drink.

The man beside Deidara, who was rather plain looking, with dark hair, threw his arm around Deidara's shoulders. "Happy Birthday, buddy! See you already got once present." He poked him in the neck and gave him a wink.

Deidara rubbed at his neck where he poked, face paling as he looked into one of the mirrors that lined the walls and seeing what the man meant.

"Tobi!" He yelled out, before nervously looking over to Olivia, who still had her nose turned up.

"Olivia, I'm-" Olivia cut him off by suddenly standing up, pulling Hidan up with her.

"If you'll excuse us." She spoke, slurring a little as the drunk feeling really hit her as she stood too quickly.

She pushed Hidan out of the booth and pulled him off to some random direction. They ended up in a dark back hall, leading to a set of bathrooms.

"Sorry," She finally let go of him, "I'm just- ugh!" She turned and pressed her head firmly to the cool wall, letting out a sigh.

"Men are so infuriating." She mumbled out, running her hands through her hair, making it stick up in some places.

"Oh tell me about it." Hidan crossed his arms as he sarcastically replied to her, leaning up against the wall beside her.

Olivia, with her head still against the wall, peeked over at him. Her eyes rolling over his lean physique, which was very much apparent through his slightly tight clothes. He was nice looking, in that weird bad boy way, but she mentally slapped herself, he was a notorious asshole and probably in a gang or something.

"Do ya at least think I made him jealous by leaving with you?" She held her breath as she waited for his answer.

He shrugged, "Fuck if I know," he spoke with an annoyed tone.

There he was… She smiled to herself, his personality could be a little refreshing, sometimes…

She turned and pressed her back against the wall, closing her eyes and letting out that breath.

They say silently for a little while, before he spoke up.

"You should forget about dicks like him." Hidan still spoke in that annoyed tone, and it caught Olivia's attention. Why was he so annoyed?

"I tend to have a thing for dicks…" She shrugged, eyes still closed. "My last boyfriend was the biggest dick to exist, an even bigger dick than you, if that's possible." She gave a small laugh at her own joke.

She heard him shift beside her, but paid it no mind, until she felt the heat of his body over hers and heard his hands clasp against the wall beside her head.

Her eyes opened quickly, only to see his face, just inches from hers. She took in a deep breath, the scent of alcohol on his breath was strong, her eyes widened at his closeness.

"Yeah, but you just said yourself that you have a thing for dicks." He turned his head, as if he were questioning her, and she gulped.

"I… I was just-" She couldn't get the words out, they were practically touching, and she couldn't pull her widened eyes away from his handsome face. Her subconscious was screaming as her eyes roamed over his angled features, landing on his slightly parted lips. She let out a small noise, her tongue inching out of her mouth to lick her lips, which suddenly felt very dry.

"Hidan!" Deidara's voice could be heard from the left of the pair, both of their heads whipped to the side and took in the sight of the mad blond man.

"You hit on my girl on my birthday?!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your girl?" Both of them shouted back at the same time, Hidan moved from his position over Olivia, crossing his arms over his chest as well.

Olivia was enraged, this ass had the nerve of claiming her right after getting it on with another woman.

She stomped her way over to Deidara, all thoughts of her crush on him forgotten. She poked him in the chest with her index finger. "Look here, you… you… stinky ass… I'm not your girl, and I never will be. So go back to whatever tramp you were with earlier and stick with her. You don't deserve a girl like me." She turned on her heels, making a point not to look back at Deidara as she made her way over to Hidan.

She grabbed Hidan by the collar and pulled him to her, surprising both of the men. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips harshly against his slightly parted ones.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest, but couldn't help but smile into the kiss she was having. She held Hidan there until she heard Deidara let out an 'ugh' and storm off.

She parted from him quickly after that, a grin on her face. She slightly bounced in place, giddily letting out a laugh.

"I've never made a guy jealous on purpose like that before." She said to Hidan, the fact that she just kissed him so suddenly slipping her mind, as she was just happy about making Deidara storm off.

She was surprised when Hidan suddenly grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her into him, tripping over her own feet and crashing into his chest. With her body squished up against his, she looked up at him, a shocked look on her face.

"What…?" She questioned breathily.

"For fucks sake, you can't just kiss a guy like that and not expect him to want more."

A deep blush spread across her face as she realized that she had in fact just randomly kissed him and he was now looking at her with hungry eyes.

"I…" She started, but was cut off by his lips on hers. Their lips molded together as he attempted to deepen the kiss, his tongue darting out to brush across her bottom lip.

She quickly pulled away from him, unsure if she actually wanted this or not.

"Hidan, please." She quickly got out, eyes cast low.

"Fuck…" he let out, letting her go, thinking she was regretting kissing him in the first place. "Whatever, just don't expect me to help you out again like that." He started to walk away from her, but her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"That's not what I meant…" She started, shaking her head, still not looking at him, with a blush on her face. "This just moved so fast…" She finally looked up at him through her lashes.

"So… Should we slow things down?" He asked, a little confused, as most of his relationships were mostly sexual, anything else was weird for him. Not that this was any different, he tried to correct himself.

She shook her head, it was refreshing to just rush into something, instead of cautiously planning every step.

She slowly made her way in front of him again, "please… kiss me again?" Her heart raced as she spoke and she slowly let her eyes flutter closed.

"Well, fuck…" He grinned, "you didn't even have to ask." He pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips roughly against hers in a heated kiss.

They parted after a moment, Olivia letting out a shy giggle, and Hidan running a hand through her hair, with eyes half lidded.

Then Olivia remembered her friend, she was sure she would be worried about her. "Oh!" She pulled away from Hidan, pulling out her phone. "I'm gonna text Kam real fast."

She quickly sent a text that said: _Having fun, safe. You can leave without me._

She shoved her phone back into her clutch just as Hidan moved to wrap an arm around her waist and press his forehead against her own.

Olivia bit her lip nervously, not sure what the night would hold for her.

* * *

A/N: If you got this far, thank you! Don't forget to check out my other fics and my, and my co-author of TSLL, DeviantART for pictures of Olivia and Kamryn!


End file.
